Run-In
by hogsmeadefairycakes
Summary: Hermione and Draco meet for the first time in 2 years since Hogwarts. Lemons.


I don't own these characters - JK does

Draco held his quill thoughtfully, then signed his name neatly at the bottom of the document. Hermione Granger requested a grant from him for a magical elementary school she founded. Well, if it would be led by the infamous smarty pants herself, then he would just have to back it up, now wouldn't he?

He saw her every once in a while; getting a muffin at the coffee shop by the Ministry, out to dinner with Boy Wonder and the Ginger. She had grown to be such a lovely woman. Her curls tamed. She learned to dress herself like a lady, in smart skirts and tops to show off her well placed curves. She had a pair of heels he particularly loved, Muggle heels that looked plain black but would show a glimpse of red sole whenever she crossed her long toned legs.

...

What had put him in her mind for the grant was a run in she couldn't seem to forget. They were at Flourish and Blotts. She had her nose in a book, per usual, and she had literally run into him. "Oh! I'm so sorry." She said without really looking. "No problem at all Granger, although, you'd better be careful. You never know who you'll run in to." She startled, recognizing his voice before meeting his eyes. Have they always been that intense silver

?

He gave her a wink and a small smirk before walking away. Wait. Had Draco Malfoy just been nice to her? It had been 2 years since their last year at Hogwarts, and besides one drunken night in their shared Head common room where they kissed and never spoke to each other again, there had been no cordiality between the two.

In fact, 7th year was definitely the hardest for Hermione. She had broken up with Ron at the end of the summer before starting school, knowing he would want to spread his wings once he got out of his mum's house and started Auror training. Although he put up quite a fuss, she was ultimately right, and he was quite happy to date a different witch every week.

She on the other hand, had one date in the past two years, buried to her neck in work. She had taken a demanding desk job with the Department of Mysteries, but after she took a sabbatical for a summer working with the magical children orphaned by the war, she discovered her passion. With the children that she worked with being spread across Great Britain among Muggles with very little magical training, she felt she had a responsibility to provide them a loving magical home. Now all she needed was a place to put them and unlimited funding!

...

Draco was overwhelmed. He was working on a new business deal in which he would acquire a very lucrative muggle metals factory, and he had been putting in 80 hours a week, sleeping in his office. The only time he took was Sunday morning breakfast with his mother. Gods, he needed a break.

"I'm going out for lunch," he nodded to his secretary, a no-nonsense Squib called Margo. She nodded back, moderately interested in the fact that her boss was actually leaving his office-turned-apartment for the first time in days.

...

Hermione had hit a road block. She was caught up with all her children, she had a fundraiser organized for a week from Saturday, down to the sausage puffs she was serving as an hors d'oeuvres, and she had even cleaned her bathroom. She was driving herself crazy. So here she found herself, eating a cup of gelato in a park in Muggle London, two blocks from her flat and one block from the Leaky Cauldron.

It was a cool, sunny summer day. She took a deep breath and relaxed, shifting to stretch her bare legs across the bench. She wore a linen dress with blue ticking that was backless, showing off her tanned shoulders and arms. Not wanting to leave the house completely without makeup, she applied a light coat of a happy shade of red lipstick, and hid her doe eyes with her favorite Audrey Hepburn sunglasses. She lightly tapped the metal of the bench with her leather huarache flats, imagining a tune playing in her head.

It was then that Draco caught sight of her. She had never looked more beautiful than she had right then, the afternoon sunlight making the knot of locks resting on the crown of her head radiate in the sun like gold. He had his fair share of notches on his bedpost - he knew a beautiful woman when he saw one - but no one had ever taken his breath away until now.

He took a deep breath before approaching her. "Did you know that you look amazing sitting here, Granger?" Hermione was shocked from her daydream and smiled lazily up at him. "Well Hello, Malfoy, fancy seeing you here in Muggle London. I thought you were allergic?" He smirked at her sassiness. "Well, they're the only ones who know how to make a decent gelato. May I sit?"

She nodded, raising her spoon in agreement, and shifted her legs over to make space. He sat next to her, surprising her by gently pulling her by her feet, lightly placing her legs on his lap. She smiled at him again. "Want a bite?" She offered him her bowl, and again to her surprise, he took it without hesitation.

He looked desperately handsome, in a grey suit and a skinny navy tie. Since the death of his father, his hair had gone to a more ... natural ... shade of blonde, yet his eyes remained the same enchanting silvery grey. He slipped on a chic pair of expensive aviator sunglasses, the spoon hanging from his mouth.

"Thank you, for the grant. I cannot tell you how much this means to me." He nodded. "Well, it's a good cause, not to mention I know with a supervisor like you it will raise a generation of geniuses." She blushed, feeling unexpected butterflies in her stomach. "It is a great cause, and I will do my best to meet your expectations."

They made eye contact, and then both found that they could not maintain it without blushing immensely.

"Granger, will you care to join me for lunch?" He felt like she took forever to answer as his heart pounded over the impending date. She gave him a pensive look, taking merely a second to answer "Yes."

...

The couple walked, arms linked, into the hotel restaurant, the hostess wondering if they were famous. From there, they talked for hours - about school, about life since, about muggle affairs and magical affairs alike. She told him about her relationships with Harry and Ron, and he told her about his best friend Blaise and how he has a new woman on his arm every night.

They sat in a posh round booth, ordering wine and snacking on fruit and cheese, crackers and sliced meats until they were both giggly and loose and sated. They had someone gotten so close in the booth, their arms were touching. "Draco, we better get going, it's getting dark," Hermione said, pointing toward the window. He threw his head back unceremoniously. "I don't want to go back to bloody work! I have to work there!" She giggled, totally understanding. "Well, I don't want to go back home." She shrugged, waving over their waitress for the check. "Well then, that settles it!" He placed two hundred pound notes on the table, winking at the astonished waitress. He grabbed Hermione by the wrist, dragging her out of the restaurant and into a deserted hallway. "Draco, this settles no-" He pushed her against the wall, hands on her hips, and kissed her hungrily. Hermione sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I say (smooch) we (smooch) get a room here (smooch) and take a break from reality (smooch) for a while."

She laughed breathlessly, pushing him away gently. "I don't do that, I'm Hermione Granger. I have long serious relationships with sweet gentle men."

"Well technically our first kiss was two years ago, so let's say we've been taking this incredibly (smooch) slow." He kissed her deeply, slowly running his fingers up the bare skin of her back.

She held on to him tightly, her knees getting weak at the feel of his warm breath against her neck. "Granger, unfortunately I can't promise you I will be sweet and gentle," he placed a kiss under her ear, and then sucked her earlobe into his mouth, giving her goosebumps.

Hermione sighed, barely able to contain the butterflies deep in her stomach.

Draco backed away suddenly, clapping his hands. "Okay, Granger! Straighten your hair, chop chop!" Hermione laughed. "You straighten your hair Malfoy! You look like you've had a roll in the hay."

...

They barely managed to get to their suite with their clothes in tact. Hermione enjoyed teasing Malfoy by pressing her bum into him and grinding gently in the crowded elevator. He reciprocated by discretely slipping his hand under her skirt and stroking her thighs. It was all either of them could do to not sigh and give away their game.

Draco, being Draco, had gotten the Penthouse, and they tumbled out of the elevator, entangled in each other. Hermione was so dizzy with arousal, all she wanted was a surface to be taken.

Draco swept her up, setting her on the cafe table. He pulled down the sleeves of her dress and lacy mahogany bra, sucking her rosy pink nipple into his mouth, grazing with his teeth. Her eyes rolled back as she moaned. She needed him, now. She unzipped his trousers and pulled them down hastily, along with his dark green briefs. The heat of his silky hard cock was enough to make Hermione moan. "Ooh ... fuck," Draco cursed, lulling his head back as Hermione's petite hand stroked him softly, confidently, as she watched his reaction with her innocent doe eyes.

"Feel good, Draco?" She murmured, squeezing him lightly. He shoved her hand away, crashing into her soft lips. He guided himself into her, both of them groaning at the contact. She wrapped her legs around him, gripping the table. Her body was taken over by sensation. He was a pro, he knew exactly how to make her ears ring, exactly where to touch and suckle and kiss. Two could play at that game.

She reached up to him, arms gripping his neck. He leaned into her instinctively, laying her against the table once more. She held him close, grabbing his bum. "Draco..." she moaned. "Fuck me harder." He groaned, granting her wish. "Merlin Hermione, always the over achiever." He pounded against her as she grazed her nails against his back. She giggled, the small release taking her off guard and over the edge. Her muscles clenched and she did nothing to stifle her cries of pleasure.

He couldn't handle anymore, The sensation of her convulsing around him, her nails digging into his back, the sweet hums of pleasure she emitted in her beautiful afterglow. He released with a very ignoble grunt, gripping her hips to get as deep as possible. "Good show, Granger, he said, gently with a smirk. "I could say the same for you," she panted. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, kissing him slowly and making his head spin again. He lifted her up by the bum and carried her into the bedroom, his cock still softening inside her.

...

"I can't believe we did that," Hermione laughed a true, genuine laugh. She lay naked on the king bed of their suite. "I can't BELIEVE it! I mean, I'm Hermione Granger and you're ... Draco Malfoy! The boys would FLIP if I told them." Draco smiled, Hermione's laughter infectious.

"What, Potty and the Weasel? Of course they would flip! We're nemeses, remember?" He smirked at her, running his fingers softly across her taut stomach, making her shiver.

"Yes, right, nemeses. Does that include me, then?" "Well, I always thought you had a stick up that gorgeous little arse of yours. But no, you always gave me the benefit of the doubt. Don't think I didn't hear you." "I never thought you were evil, just a... foul, loathsome little cockroach." She grinned. He kissed her, moving in between her legs. "Then what kind of naughty girl are you to let a cockroach between your thighs?" She smiled widely, making to look wicked. In the filtered light of the bedroom, he could see the flecks of gold in her eyes, and she looked anything but wicked. He kissed her sweetly, more tenderly than he meant to. But it felt so good. She looked at him questioningly. She ran her fingers gently through his tousled hair, pulling his head gently to her, returning his kiss. It was an experiment. What she felt with his kiss was more than just a one night stand - there was potential, and she felt it again with their next connection. She grazed her fingertips against his cheek, a genuine smile gracing his delectable mouth as he pressed his lips to her's one more time.

She could feel his breath tickle her as he moved down her body, tasting her soft skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. She let out a sigh, reveling in the feeling. It was more than lust - it was more than anything she had ever felt. She drew in a shaky breath. What was happening?

He felt it, too, a swelling, not just physical, but emotional. Draco tried to feel as little as possible, mostly because he didn't exactly have high favor in the Wizarding community. But with Hermione, he let his guard down with every caress of her skin - he couldn't stop it or help it. He leaned above her, looking into her eyes. Tear drops sparkled against her long lashes. She stroked his cheek, admiring his sharp, handsome features, like they were carved from marble. She kissed him deeply, pouring all her emotion onto him. He entered her, slowly, never breaking their connection. The only sound in the room was their labored breath. He ran his fingers through her hair, suckling on the nape of her neck, eliciting a gasp from her beautiful mouth. He felt her begin to crumble around him. "Please, let go with me, Draco." That was all Draco had to hear to release into her, feeling her walls clench around him, sucking him in deeper.

He rolled off of her gently, pulling her into his chest and wrapping his arms around her. He placed one kiss into her wild hair before they both slipped off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
